What About Now?
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Haley Reid left home in Charming after her mother died. A few years later, she comes back with her son when she finds out her father was killed. Will her feelings come back, when she sees her ex? Will she stay home or leave again? Rated T for language R
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hola ya'll! Yes! I have yet another SOA story marinating in my little noggin' and I had to get it out to youse guys. Actually, I have quite a few SOA stories floating in my brain. So here's the first one. I was watching this video this girl made on YouTube and I got inspired to write this. I think, it's gonna be a good one and I hope all of you like it as well. If you haven't noticed, I freaking LOVE Sons of Anarchy and it's the BEST show I have ever seen! I just can't get enough of it and I can't wait till Season 2 to come out on DVD! Plus I totally can't wait for Season 3! Woot - Woot! Okay then... here is my new SOA story! Enjoy and remember to R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Haley Reid was sitting in her office, looking over some paperwork, and filling out the resistration for her son, Nicky to go into kindergarden. A few minutes later, she stopped, then stared at a picture of her and Nicky, when he was a baby.

* * *

Alan and Olivia Reid moved from Seattle, Washington to Charming, California after they lost their son Travis at birth in 1977 and Olivia quickly became best friends with Gemma Teller, after Alan started working for John Teller at the auto shop. When Gemma had her first son Jackson or 'Jax' is what everyone called him, a year later, Olivia became his godmother.

A while after that, Alan and Olivia decided to try again for another child, and in 1980, Olivia gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Amanda, then Gemma and John became her godparents. After Amanda was born, Alan wanted to have, at least, one more child, so they tried again. In 1982, Olivia gave birth to another healthy baby girl named Haley, and this time Alan picked Gemma and their friend Clay Morrow to be her godparents.

As the years rolled on and Haley got a little older, after Jax lost his little brother Tommy to the family flaw, and even though she was eight at the time, she was always there for Jax. No matter what. Three years later, John Teller died from a semi accident, and Jax was a mess. Haley, being a good best friend, was there to pick up the pieces.

While Haley was in going into high school, Jax was dating the popular girl in school: Tara Knowles, then a little bit after she graduated, she left to Chicago and broke Jax's heart. Haley, of course, was there to pick up the pieces; only this time Jax and Haley became close and eventually they started dating.

In the middle of April of 2002, as Olivia was coming home one night from work, she was killed in a car accident. After the funeral, Haley was so upset and distraught, that she slept with Jax one last time and left town, leaving Amanda and their dad behind.

Haley moved to Tucson, Arizona and enrolled at U of A, to take classes to become a dentist. On Haley's first day, she immediately became best friends with her fellow classmate, Lizzy Marshall. Everything was going fine with school, until one night, while Haley and Lizzy were out at a club, Haley fainted.

Lizzy took Haley to the emergency room and the both of them found out that Haley was twelve weeks pregnant. She didn't even have a clue, she thought the reason why she missed a few periods, was because of stress from school. She did go to her classes as long as she could, then her doctor put her on bed rest.

During her pregnancy, her father, Amanda, and Juice came down to see her and that's when Haley found out that the both of them were together, plus Juice became Haley's best guy friend. Then Haley made the three of them promise not to tell anyone back home, that she was even pregnant, but eventually a few people found out.

Because of a few complications, Nicholas "Nicky" Jackson Reid was born eight weeks premature, four months later on December 15, 2002 at ten thirty pm through an emergency c-section. As soon as Amanda, Juice, and Alan found out, they went to go see them. After a few months of being in the NICU, Nicky was let out of the hospital and Haley got him babtized, then appointed Juice and Lizzy, Nicky's godparents.

After a while, Haley did some online classes to keep up her grade point average, then when Lizzy quit school, she babysat Nicky full time while Haley went back to school. Haley got her degree as a dentist and opened up an office while Nicky was in preschool, but lately, Haley's been thinking about going back home.

* * *

Haley snapped out of her daze a little bit later, when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she yelled, then the door opened, and Haley looked up. "What's up, Lizzy?"

"Well, Dr. Reid." she paused to look down at the chart. "You have one more patient." she looked back up as Haley got up from her desk. "He's cute and he needs his teeth cleaned."

"Cute?"

"Uh-huh." Lizzy nodded, then grabbed her purse, and put on her sunglasses. "Stella's here to assist, so I'm gonna go pick up Nicky from preschool, and we'll see you at home."

"Okay." Haley took the chart.

"Me and Nicky will be going to the store first, but we'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye." Haley smiled, then Lizzy walked out. A few minutes later, she walked into the exam room. "Hello, Mr. Clarke."

"Hello there." he replied.

Stella rolled her eyes and said "He's prepped and ready to go."

"Thanks, Stella." Haley sat in her chair. "Just a teeth cleaning today?"

"You betcha."

Stella chuckled, then Haley said "Let's get started."

* * *

"Okay, Little Man... which toy do you want?"

"Aunt Lizzy, I want a Bumble Bee."

"Transformers?"

"Yeah." Nicky said, looking around then a few seconds later, he grabbed one. "I want this."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Lizzy nodded. "Let's go get me some new towels for my bathroom, pay for all of this, and get some pizza."

"Yay!" Nicky cheered.

* * *

Haley locked up her office, then started walking towards her Dodge Durango, when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Juice? Hey... what are you doing here?"

He got off his bike and took off his sunglasses. "Amanda wanted me to come here and tell you this in person."

"What is it?"

Juice deeply sighed. "Your father was killed last night." Haley's jaw and purse dropped to the ground. "He was at the wrong place at the wrong time." she started to cry and Juice pulled her into his arms for a hug.

* * *

A/N: Okay... I'm gonna stop right there, let me know if you like it. I'll be putting up pics later and I'll explain later as to why I picked them, but until then... enjoy this and R&R kiddies!


	2. She's on Her Way

Chapter 2: She's on Her Way

Haley calmed down fifteen minutes later and leaned up against her Durango. "So, how'd it happen?"

"I don't have all the details, but I'm sure Clay and Jax would know."

She nodded. "Why couldn't Amanda come?"

"She can't ride right now... I won't let her."

"Why not?"

"Let me show you." Haley looked confused as Juice pulled out a piece of paper out of the front pocket of his cut. He unfolded it and Haley's eyes widened. "This is why."

"No effing way."

Juice nodded with a smile. "She's twelve weeks."

"I'm gonna be an aunt?" Haley gave him a hug. "Wow... congrats, Daddy."

"Thank you."

Then as they broke from the hug, Haley picked up her purse, and said "Let's go to my house."

Juice jumped on his bike and put on his helmet. "I'll follow you." she nodded, got into her Durango, and drove off with Juice following behind her.

* * *

Amanda walked into the office at the shop and Gemma looked up. "Honey, you shouldn't be here... you should be at home resting."

She sat down in the chair. "I know, but I don't want to be by myself."

"Where's Juice?"

"He went down to Tucson to tell Haley what happened."

Gemma nodded. "Is she bringing my grandson?"

"I'm pretty sure she will."

Gemma stood up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go to the hospital and visit Abel." Amanda nodded, then both of them left in Gemma's Cadillac.

* * *

Haley and Juice walked into the house. "Hales! I got pizza!" Lizzy yelled, from in the kitchen, then walked into the livingroom. "Oh, hey Juice."

"Hello." he waved, then him and Haley sat on the couch.

"Hey." Haley started. "Where's Nicky?"

"In his room." Lizzy saw the looks on their faces. "I'll go get him." then went into his room. "Hey Little Man... your mommy is here and she needs to talk to you."

"Okay." Nicky nodded, then walked out. "Uncle Juice!" he ran up to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Cool." Nicky nodded, then let go of Juice, and walked over to Haley as Lizzy sat on the arm of the couch. Nicky saw the sad look on Haley's face. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Um... something happened to Grandpa Alan."

"Is he okay?"

A few tears fell down Haley's cheeks. "No, Baby, he's not okay."

"What happened?"

"Grandpa passed away, last night."

"He died? How?"

"He... um." she looked over at Juice and he grabbed Nicky's hands, pulling Nicky towards him.

"Buddy, I don't exactly know how it happened, but all I know is." Juice paused. "Your grandpa was at the wrong place at the wrong time and he got hurt." Nicky nodded, then started to walk away.

"Nicky..." Haley said, wiping her face.

"No!" he yelled. "Leave me alone!" then he went back into his room and slammed his door.

Haley took a deep breath. "I don't think he's had to deal with a death before."

"No." Lizzy shook her head. "He hasn't."

"Okay." Haley sat back on the couch. "I'll have to call Stella, close down the office, and call Nicky's teacher on Monday."

"What do you want me to do?"

Haley looked over at Lizzy. "Come with me... I need you."

"Sure." Lizzy gave her a hug. "Whatever you want, but I'm so sorry. Your dad was a cool guy."

"I know... thanks." Haley nodded, then Lizzy let go and sat down next to Juice. Haley stood up. "I'm gonna start packing." then she went into her room.

After five minutes of awkward silence, Lizzy spoke. "So... how are you doing, Juice?"

He sat back on the couch. "I'm good."

"And Amanda? How come she's not here?"

"Because I wouldn't let her."

"Why?"

Juice reached into the pocket of his cut and pulled out the ultrasound picture. "She's twelve weeks."

"Oh, that's great... congrats, Juice."

"Thank you." he nodded, putting it back in the pocket. "She's pretty excited."

"I'm happy for the both of you."

"So what about you? Are you still with that guy?"

"Damon? No, I broke up with him a while ago and now I'm laying low for a bit."

"Oh." Juice nodded. "I didn't like that guy, something about him just seemed shady."

"Uh-huh... he cheated on me with some bitch from his work."

"Want me to kick his ass?"

Lizzy chuckled. "Nah, his bitch already got the ass kicking, twice."

"Uh-oh, everyone watch out for the 'bad girl' Lizzy Marshall." he joked.

"That's right!" she laughed, then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go pack."

"Have fun." he told her, then she went into her room.

Ten minutes later, Haley walked out with three suitcases. "Juice... can you put these in my car?"

"Yep." he got up.

"I gotta do damage control."

"Good luck." he said, grabbing Haley's keys and her luggage.

Haley chuckled, then walked into Nicky's room. She saw him sitting on his bed. "How you doing, Little Man?" she went into his closet and pulled out two suitcases. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." he looked up at her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Mommy."

She sat down next to him. "It's okay, Buddy."

"So, I'm going to miss school?"

"For a little bit."

Nicky nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Jax walked into Abel's room at the hospital and saw Amanda holding him in the rocking chair. "Where's my mom?"

"She stepped out for a minute."

"How is he?"

"He just got done eating."

Jax nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're here... we need to talk."

"Okay."

"I know Juice went to see Haley and she'll he here tomorrow."

"Look, Jax." Amanda raised her hand to cut him off. "I won't tell my baby sister what really went down, if that's what you're worried about. I mean, it would be wrong of me to tell her that the father of her child is the one that got our dad killed." Jax frowned. "Because if I did, it would completely break her heart."

"Amanda, if I could go back in time and change what happened, then I would."

She got up and put Abel back into his bassinet and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jax, you didn't have to tell him to meet with Darby."

"How'd I know Alverez was gonna ambush him, last we all knew, the NORDS and the MAYANS were plottin' against SAMCRO." he paused and sighed. "They tried killing Clay, but shot Cameron instead. I'll get these guys, Amanda... and make things right."

She nodded. "You better."

Jax smiled down at Abel. "So, how's Nicky?"

"Last time I talked to Haley, he was doing pretty good, and he's in preschool."

"How come she never told me about him?" Jax said, as he looked back up at Amanda.

"I don't know." she shook her head. "That's a question, you'll have to ask her." he nodded. "But on the bright side... Abel has a big brother."

"Yep... he does."

Gemma walked in a few minutes later. "Okay, I'm back." she gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Baby."

"Hey, Ma."

She looked over at Amanda. "Did he eat?"

Jax rubbed his belly. "Not yet, but I'm thinking about stopping somewhere... I'm starving."

"Not you, Smart Ass." Gemma rolled her eyes.

Amanda laughed. "Yeah... Abel drank the last of his bottle."

"Good." Gemma nodded. "When he gets out of here, you're gonna need the practice."

"Actually... Juice will need it." Amanda giggled.

Jax nodded. "Yes, he will."

A few minutes later, Tara walked in and said "Um... Jax, visiting hours are over."

Gemma kissed Abel on his forehead, then said "Come on, Amanda, you need your rest."

She nodded, then as she was walking out, Tara said "Amanda... wait."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Thanks." Amanda nodded, then left with Gemma.

"So." Tara started. "That means... Haley is on her way?"

Jax gave Abel a kiss on his cheek and looked at Tara. "Yes, she is." then Jax walked out.

* * *

Lizzy looked out of the visor mirror, watching Juice ride behind them. "Are we driving straight there?"

"I think so."

A few seconds later, Lizzy flipped up the visor. "Will Juice be able to ride that long?"

"If he can't then I'm sure he'll let me know."

"Okay." Lizzy nodded. "So what are you gonna do when you see Jax?"

"I don't know... I'm kinda scared and nervous."

"He doesn't know about Nicky, does he?"

"Yep." Haley nodded. "Juice let it slip one day."

"Does everyone know?"

"No... only him, Clay, and Gemma knows."

"Oh."

"But if Jax is back with that bitch Tara, all I know is, she better not try to tell my son anything or she'll have my foot up her ass."

Lizzy laughed. "And my fist in her face."

"Yep." Haley nodded. "She won't know even what hit her, if she tries to mess with my little boy."


	3. Just Not Ready

A/N: Haha! I just realized something... Juice was there helping Chibs with Cameron when he was shot! Damn! Well, I'm gonna change a few things around, so that way... it makes sense... I mean, I just watched that episode a few days ago and I totally forgot. My apologies!

----

Chapter 3: Just Not Ready

Amanda woke up at seven and went into the kitchen. She saw Gemma sitting at the table. "Hey, Gem... I'm gonna get going, Haley and Juice should be at the house soon."

"Okay, Baby." Gemma nodded. "I'll stop by later."

"All right, bye."

"See ya." Gemma smiled, then Amanda left in her Dodge Neon.

As she pulled up to her house, ten minutes later, she saw Jax sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette. Amanda got out and walked up to him. "Wow, you're up early."

"So are you." he shrugged. "I'm just waiting for Juice."

Amanda laughed. "Yeah right, Jax... you and I both know why you're here."

"Yeah, yeah." he said, putting out the cigarette.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Amanda sat down next to him. "Juice sent me a text and they should be here soon."

"Who's they?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Haley, Nicky, and Haley's..."

"Boyfriend?"

"No... her best friend, Lizzy. I've told you about her."

"Oh, right." he slowly nodded.

Amanda chuckled. "And _if_ Haley had a boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "I guess... there would be nothing I could do."

"You are so transparent." she looked him in his eyes. "Be honest, Jax... do you still love my sister?"

"I don't know, Amanda... of course I'll always love her, but I'm kinda back with Tara."

"Jackson Teller! Oh please!" she paused. "Tara broke your heart, you know she'll do it again sooner or later."

"Maybe... maybe not, but Haley broke my heart too when she took off."

"Tara left you because she couldn't handle the 'MC' life, whereas Haley did and probably still can handle it."

"Well, that was in the past... now, Tara's all right."

"I highly doubt that." Amanda took a deep breath. "Look, besides you and Haley having a beautiful son together, the both of you have a history. You may have dated Tara first, but you and Haley have been best friends since she was a little girl... I know, I was there."

Jax laughed and nodded. "Haley was always there when I needed her."

"Yes, she was."

"When Tommy and my old man died, then the whole Tara thing." he paused. "She was always right there."

"Jax, if I know my sister... I know deep down, she still loves you." he nodded again. "You should remember that."

"All right."

"When we'd talk on the phone or text, the whole time she's been away... there was never a time that we didn't talk about _you_." Amanda paused. "And... I think she really misses you."

"I guess we'll have to see." he shrugged.

"Okay... I have a question, I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's up?"

"You've known about Nicky for a while now... how come you haven't gone to see him? How come Gemma and Clay hasn't either?"

"Well... honestly, I didn't know if Haley wanted to see me... at all." he paused. "I mean, she left me remember? And I didn't want Clay or my mom to do anything, I wanted them to leave her alone." he stood up and shook his head. "Um... maybe, I should stop by later."

"But you're already here."

"I know." he nodded. "What if there's a chance that Haley's _still_ not ready to see me?"

"Jax... you should stay, meet your son, and talk to her."

"I will, Amanda." he paused. "But right now, I have some things to think about." she nodded, then Jax gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay... fine." she said, in a defeated tone, then Jax got on his bike, and rode off. Amanda sighed, got up, and walked into the house.

Twenty minutes later, Amanda heard a motorcycle pull up. She stopped everything she was doing and went outside. "Aunt Mandy!" Nicky yelled, as he was running up to her.

She carefully picked him up and said "Hey, Little man... I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

Amanda put him down, then gave Haley a hug. "Hey Baby Sis."

"Hello."

"You just missed _him_."

Haley let go and said "What?"

"Jax was here a little while ago."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Hales? To see you and Nicky."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Well." Amanda started. "He didn't think you wanted to see him just yet."

"Oh." Haley nodded.

Lizzy walked up to Amanda and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thank you." she said, giving her a weak smile.

As they broke from the hug, Juice scooped Amanda up in his arms, spinning her around. "I missed you, Baby."

She laughed. "You weren't gone that long."

"Hey, hey, hey... be careful with my niece or nephew in there." Haley joked.

Amanda gasped as she broke from the hug, then hit Juice on his chest. "You told them?"

"Sorry, Babe... Haley twisted my arm and I had to tell her why you weren't there."

"No I didn't." Haley laughed.

"Okay, okay." Juice put his arms up in defeat. "I was too excited and I just told them."

Amanda smiled. "You're such a jerk."

"I know... but you love me anyway." he said, with smiled and Amanda playfully rolled her eyes. "But I'm sorry, Babe... for ruining your surprise."

"Yeah... whatever." she shook her head.

Haley and Lizzy placed their hands on Amanda's belly, then Haley said "Congrats, Mama!"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, congrats."

"Thanks you guys." she paused. "I want both of you to be there when he or she is born."

"He!" Juice yelled from over by the Durango, grabbing the luggage. "When _he_ is born!"

All three girls laughed, then Amanda said "He seems to think it's a boy... but either way, I want both of you in the delivery room."

"Sure." Lizzy nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." Haley smiled, then looked down at Nicky. "Hey, Little Man, why don't you go help Uncle Juice with our luggage."

"Okay, Mommy." he nodded, then walked over as the three girls walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Nice place, Amanda." Lizzy said, looking around.

"Thanks."

"So." Haley started. "How are the guys?"

"The guys... or Jax?" Amanda smirked.

"Both."

"Uh-huh." Amanda playfully rolled her eyes. "The guys and Jax are doing fine."

"And Gemma?"

"Good." Amanda said, getting up and walking over to the door. "She'll be stopping by later."

"Oh."

"Relax, Hales... she's excited to see you."

Amanda opened the door, Juice walked in with the luggage, and said "Where do I put this, Babe?"

"Put Lizzy's in the baby's room, then put Haley's and Nicky's in the guest room."

He nodded. "Come on, Nicky." then both of them went down the hallway.

Ten minutes later, the front door opened, followed by a "Knock, knock."

Haley looked over and said "Hello, Gemma."


End file.
